The invention relates to copiers and printers, and more particularly, to an improved apparatus and method for use in the clearance of jammed media sheets.
Paper jams have long been a burden to users of copiers and printers. When a paper jam occurs, the user is required to take some action to restore the system to working order and to recover the integrity of the particular job. Various strategies and features have been developed to reduce the occurrence of jams and to minimize the burden on the user to recover from the jam. However, there is still a need for an improved and efficient jam clearance system.
Reference is made to systems relating to jam clearance including U.S. Pat. Nos.; 3,819,266; 3,944,794; 4,231,567; 5,623,720; 5,732,620; 5,840,003; 6,003,864 and 6,010,127.
All documents cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
In an embodiment, there is provided a media clearance apparatus including a member having a length, a thickness, and a width, and a first end and a second end. The member is securable along a portion of the member to a secondary member and is functionally operational such that a portion of the member is movable from a first position out of contact with a media path into a second position in contact with the media path.
In another embodiment, there is provided a media clearing member in an electrophotographic apparatus including a member functionally associated with a media path having at least one curve. The member includes a length, a thickness, and a width, and a first end and a second end. The member is securable to a part of the electrophotographic apparatus. The member functionally operates such that one of the first end and the second end of the member is movable from a first position to a second position causing the other of the first end and the second end to move from a first position out of contact with the media path into a second position in contact with the media path. The member is not straight between the first end and the second end.
In yet another embodiment, there is provided an electrophotographic apparatus including at least one media path and a member. The member is functionally associated with the at least one media path. The member has a length, a thickness, and a width, and a first end and a second end. The member is securable to a part of the electrophotographic apparatus and adapted such that one of the first end and the second end of the member is movable from a first position to a second position causing the other of the first end and the second end to move from a first position out of contact with the media path into a second position in contact with the media path.
In another embodiment, there is provided a method of clearing media from a media path in an electrophotographic apparatus comprising: moving a first member functionally associated with a second member in the electrophotographic apparatus such that a free end of the second member intersects a portion of a media path and contacts the media causing movement of a portion of the media out of the media path; and removing the media from the media path.
Still other aspects and advantages of the present invention and methods of construction of the same will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein embodiments are shown and described, simply by way of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments and methods of construction, and its several details are capable of modification and interchangeability in various respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawing and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.